


The Beauty, the Beast, and the Baby

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One True Pairing, Pregnancy, rumbelle baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin and Belle Gold are expecting their first ever child! Setting up the nursery, having a baby shower, and feeling the baby kick! Rumple will finally get his happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, fluffy pregnancy story for my wreck of an OTP that is Rumbelle. Cause honestly they deserve some happiness.

Belle Gold had hated pickles. She had always hated them. She hated the smell, the taste, especially the texture, she had hated everything about them. That was until she got pregnant. Now it seemed like she couldn’t get enough of them.   
She inwardly cringed at herself as she stabbed her fork into the jar of pickles and ate the last three of them. They were slimy and gross and covered in vinegar. The non-pregnancy her gaged at the thought of them, but the pregnant her craved more and told her to drink the juice.   
The bell to the shop door chimed and Belle put down the empty jar and fork on the table in the break room and walked out to the front counter where she saw Snow, Aurora, and Cinderella.   
“What are you all doing here?” she asked and stepped out from behind the counter.   
Snow smiled and walked up to her, “We wanted to invite you to go to Granny’s with us” Snow said, her voice as chipper as always.   
Belle smiled. The old her would have politely told the girls she had just eaten and couldn’t possible be hungry after eating a full jar of pickles. The pregnant her, however, was already deciding on what to get.   
“I’d love to” Belle said, trying to match Snow’s enthusiasm, “let me just put on some shoes.” She looked down at her toes that were almost eclipsed by her belly that had been steadily growing for seven months.   
Snow giggled slightly, “we’ll wait for you” she said. Belle smiled back at her and turned to go put on her shoes. She had stopped wearing the cute heels that she loved and had instead switched to a pair of comfortable sneakers to wear instead, just until she had the baby and her feet returned to normal size.   
When she reappeared she saw the girls were all crowded around one another, whispering something. “You ready to go?” she asked.   
The girls turned to face her and Snow smiled again, “yeah” she said, “let’s go.”   
Belle followed the girls to Granny’s trying to ignore the giggles and mischievous smiles. She had guessed something was up when all three of them had walked in and invited her out of the blue but now she knew for certain something was definitely up.   
They stopped outside of Granny’s and Snow opened the door. Belle walked in and there was a roaring “surprise!” She saw Emma and Regina and Ruby and everyone was smiling and she couldn’t stop the smile from sneaking its way onto her face.   
“Thank you!” Belle said, too shocked to say anything else. Then she noticed something else, “where are all the boys?” she asked.   
“David and Henry had the bright idea to throw Rumple a baby shower back at the loft” Snow said. Belle laughed, she could just imagine Rumple being surprised like she was by a room of his friends/people who he tolerates more than others.   
Snow took Belle’s hand in hers and smiled at her, “come on” she said, “you have baby gifts to open.” 

Rumple had never been more uncomfortable. Okay well that was probably an understatement and he knew it but this was still awkward as hell.   
Half of the people in this room he had tried to kill more than once, the other half had tried to kill him.   
And all of them gathered in one room to celebrate the fact that he was still able to have a kid. Just wonderful. Perfect.   
He sat on the couch trying to convince himself that this would all be worth it once the baby was born when Henry came up and sat next to him.   
“So” Henry asked, “do you know what the baby is gonna be yet?”   
Of all the people in this room Henry was the only one Rumple really liked. Maybe it was because he reminded him of Baelfire of maybe it was because he was a kid and he had a thing against killing kids, he really didn’t know all he knew was that the kid was the only one he actually tolerated.   
Rumple smiled and looked at Henry, “It’s a girl” he said. Henry smiled and his eyes lit up. For a minute it was like Baelfire was back with him, as if he hadn’t ever lost his son.   
“What are you gonna name her?” Henry asked.   
“That” Rumple said, “me and Belle have decided to keep secret for now.”   
Henry looked crestfallen and Rumple but his hand on Henry’s shoulder, he hated to see the kid so disappointed.   
“A secret from those not blood related to us.”   
Henry smiled and perked up. “Now if I tell you the baby’s name you have to promise not to tell anyone else, do you promise?” Rumple asked and Henry nodded his head.   
“Alright” he said, “my daughter’s name is…”


	2. Baby Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle worries about her baby and whether or not she will be a good mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who is reading my story! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

What if her baby didn’t like books? No, seriously, what if her kid didn’t like to read? This was one of Belle’s top concerns when it came to her baby, it was right below what if the kid liked killing small animals.   
As Belle stood in the middle of the children’s section her mind filled with worry about what the first book she would read to her daughter would be. It was difficult, what if she chose a book her baby hated and ruined reading for it forever?   
Her eyes blurred and grew tired from staring at the brightly colored spines of kids books with mind numbingly simple titles like Janie Wakes Up. She decided to give herself a much needed break and go get some lunch at Granny’s.   
The one thing that made Belle happier than anything now that she was pregnant was that whether she was at the Pawn Shop or at the Library she was never more than five minutes away from the diner, and there hamburgers.   
The diner was crowded that day, as it was everyday and Belle took a seat at the counter. Ruby walked up to her and smiled from behind the counter, “Lemme guess” she said, “hamburger well done, french fries, extra pickles, and a water?” Belle smiled back at her, “you know me too well” she said. “I’ll place the order” she said and walked away.   
Belle sighed and rubbed her belly, just two more months and then Belle would be a mother. It had been hard not to think of her own mother these past few months and thinking of her mother brought old emotions up to the surface. She remembered being a little girl, curled up next to her mother, listening to her read a book as she dozed off. It was times like these when she truly missed her.   
A few minutes passed when Ruby brought out the big juicy hamburger and fries. She placed them down in front of Belle looked at her with concern in her eyes, “Belle” she asked, “what’s wrong, why are you crying?”   
Belle brought a hand up to her cheek and it came away wet with black mascara tears. She hadn’t realized that she had even been crying, she probably looked like a melting panda bear.   
“I’m fine” Belle said as she wiped her eyes, “can I get this to go?” Ruby nodded and went to go get a to-go bag while Belle tried to wipe her eyes and undo some of the makeup damage.   
After she left the diner she went to the shop to see Rumple. When he saw her tears he pulled her into a bear hug. “What happened?” he asked, she could hear the nervousness in his voice.   
Belle told him about her mom and about her fears that the baby would grow up hating books.He just held her there, in his arms, making her feel safer than she had felt in a while.   
“I just really don’t want to mess her up, you know?” Belle said, “I just wanna be a good mom to her.” Rumple pulled back and his warm golden eyes stared into her icy blue ones.   
“You are going to be the best mother in the world” he said, “I know that with every fiber of my being. Our daughter will be fine.” He placed his hand on her stomach, “she will be perfect” he said.   
Belle’s worries evaporated over hearing Rumple’s reassurances. She knew that her baby girl would be okay and suddenly she could see her little girl lying next to her as she read her a bedtime story of knights and damsels in distress. She could see her little girl begging for just one more story and her having to tell her that there will be time for more stories tomorrow. She could see herself leaning down to kiss her little girl on the forehead and wishing her a good night's sleep.   
She smiled up at Rumple. “You’re right” she said, “she’ll be fine.” Rumple smiled at her.   
“I told Henry the baby’s name” he said. Belle looked at him a little shocked, “you told him we’re naming our baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to like and comment! I am thinking of next chapter having them set up the nursery and stuff like that so please tell em if that is something you would like to read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple invite Moe and Henry over to help set up the baby's nursery! Rumple wears jeans and Belle and Henry build furniture including some father- daughter moments with Moe and Belle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter I am sorry I couldn't incorporate all your suggested ideas but I promise I will in the next chapters and am already working on them! Thanks for reading!

Rumple wearing jeans. Belle didn’t even know he owned a pair of jeans. He was always wearing suits, and she had genuinely wondered what he would wear to help set up the nursery that day. When she saw him in a pair of jeans she had been a little taken aback but she soon realised, she kind of liked it.   
Belle and him were setting up the baby’s nursery today and had invited Belle’s father, Moe, and Henry over to help out since they were the only ones who knew the baby’s name and gender.   
They had already gone out a few nights ago and bought a few cans of pink paint and brushes and all that crap, and Belle had found a blue and white unicorn mobile in the shop that was absolutely beautiful and she just couldn’t resist hanging it above her daughter’s crib, that is if they could ever get it built.   
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Belle walked over to answer it. She opened the door and saw her dad standing there. Now she and her father weren’t on the best of terms, sure he had walked her down the aisle but he had also kidnapped her, chained her to a minecart, and tried to push her over the town lines to erase her memory. She had tried to forgive him though and wanted him to be apart of her daughter’s life.   
“Hey dad” she said and stood back letting him come in. Moe walked in and Belle shut the door. She smiled at her dad and he wrapped her into a bear hug, “how’s my little girl doing” he asked and kissed the her on the top of her head. “I am good” she said and her dad pulled back, “and how’s my granddaughter?” he asked. Belle rubbed her stomach, “she’s good too.”   
“Where’s Rumple?” he asked. Rumple stepped out of the nursery and walked over to them, “I’m right here” he said and Belle watched her father smile. Rumple wrapped his arm around Belle’s shoulders and shook her father’s hand.   
Moe dropped Rumple’s hand and looked back at Belle, “What do you need me to do?”   
“Well Henry is coming over in a few minutes and then you and Rumple are going to paint the room while me and Henry are going to put together some furniture.”   
Moe and Rumple went off to go start while Belle waited for Henry to arrive. She looked over the furniture, a crib, a highchair, a dresser, and a small bookshelf she was most excited about.   
Henry arrived a few minutes later and they began.   
One thing that Belle learned was the furniture was hard to put together. The instructions barely made any sense to either her or Henry and for all she knew they could be telling her how to cast a curse on all of Storybrooke.   
Three hours later though after tears and frustration and some blood drawn they had finally finished building the crib and bookshelf. They moved onto the dresser and highchair which were the hardest to put together and together took four hours to finish.   
Rumple and Moe came out of the bedroom and helped move in the furniture. The crib went up against one of the walls and the bookshelf went across the room and Rumple moved in a rocking chair they had lying around next to the bookshelf where she could rock their daughter to sleep. The dresser was right next to the closet and Belle had already started filling it with little onesies and cute little tops.   
With the work done Moe kissed Belle goodbye and left to go back to his house and Rumple took Henry back home to Emma’s house and Belle stayed home. She sat in the nursery rocking back and forth in the rocking chair and rubbed her belly.   
She was reading one of the books she had picked up at the library that was in the running for being the first book she read to her daughter. It was a cute little book called the Giving Tree about a boy who was loved by the tree so much that the tree gave up everything for the boy just to make him happy and in turn it made her happy as well.   
That was the kind of mom she wanted to be. She wanted to make her daughter happy and give her the best life possible, whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to like and comment and bookmark if you want to get updates on when I post a new chapter!


	4. Braxton Hicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the nursery is painted Belle and Rumple awake to Belle having contractions. Is it time for the baby to arrive finally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to like and comment!

Belle laid in bed next to Rumple. Rumple’s arm was around Belle’s shoulders and they were both wrapped up in the covers. Belle absentmindedly rubbed her stomach and felt a small thump against her hand. She turned and looked at Rumple.   
“I felt her kick” Belle said and smiled up at Rumple. Rumple smiled back and placed his hand on her stomach just above her’s. They both waited in silence, tension filling the room, both of them anxious to feel the next kick.   
Then, they felt it. A small thump pressing up against their hands. They both stared at each other, “did you feel that?” Rumple asked excitedly, his face was lit up like that of a child’s on Christmas morning. Belle couldn’t help but feel excitement build up in her chest at the sight of him so happy to feel his daughter kick even though she had been kicking for months now.   
Rumple had been worried about the baby since she had told him that she was pregnant. She knew he was worried about making the same mistakes he had made with Baelfire with their daughter. Belle had told him that that was impossible. That he had changed since then. That he had learned from his mistakes. She knew that part of him believed her but she also knew that their was some part of him that couldn’t believe. That their was some part of him that would always be worried about screwing up their daughter, no matter how much she reassured him.   
“You know I love you right?” Belle said looking at Rumple.   
“Of course I do” he said and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.   
He pulled back and shot her a small smile. She smiled back and he yawned. “I think it’s time we went to bed don’t you dearie?” he asked and Belle nodded, yawning herself.   
He kissed her again and turned off the lights to the room. Belle laid down and placed her head on the soft pillow. Rumple laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her midsection with his hand resting on her stomach.   
Belle smiled to herself, it seemed like that was all she was doing these days. So, with a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

She awoke before the sun had even rose to pain spreading across her abdomen. She shook Rumple, “Rumple” she cried as another wave of pain hit, “Rumple wake up.”   
Rumple opened his eyes groggily, “Belle” he said, “what’s going on?” He sat up and looked at her with concern. “I think I’m going into labor” she said and Rumple jumped out of bed.   
He flicked on the lights and the contraction passed. Belle felt her body relax and Rumple helped her out of bed. He walked her to his car and she sat down in the passenger seat. Rumple slammed the door shut and began driving like a madman to the hospital.   
They arrived quicker than Belle thought possible and they rushed inside. “Help” Rumple shouted, “my wife is going into labor.”   
A nurse ran over to Belle with a wheel chair and Belle sat down in it just as another contraction hit. Belle breathed quickly, “how far apart are the contractions?” asked the nurse as she wheeled Belle into the maternity ward. “About ten minutes” Belle said. The contraction stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.   
The nurse helped her into the bed and began taking her and the baby’s vitals. Rumple held Belle’s hand and kissed her knuckles, “it’s going to be okay” he said. Belle turned to look at him and realized that both of them were shaking with adrenaline and nerves.   
The contractions stopped a few minutes later and worry over took Belle. Had something happened to the baby?   
“The contractions stopped” Belle said and the nurse turned to her, “I haven’t felt one in a while.” The nurse did a sonogram of Belle’s stomach and checked the baby’s heart rate. “I’ll be right back” the nurse said and left the room.   
The nurse returned moments later with a doctor. He looked at the baby and just did more of the same of what the nurse had done and Belle felt anxiety well up inside of her. Questions raced through her head, was something wrong with the baby? Was something wrong with her?   
The doctor stopped taking the tests and looked at Belle and Rumple. “It appears that you had what is called Braxton Hicks contractions” the doctor said, “which means that they were false and that you were not in labor. It’s completely normal for a woman to experience them but I’m putting you on bedrest until the baby arrives.”   
Relief and disappointment spread through Belle. She was happy that nothing had happened to either her or the baby but she was disappointed that she would not meet her daughter that night. She could see it in Rumple’s eyes that he felt the same.   
The doctor discharged them from the hospital about an hour later and they returned home. The sun was just coming over the horizon and Belle stared out the window of the car as Rumple drove home.   
“Are you okay?” Rumple asked. Belle nodded, “Just a little disappointed we don’t get to met her tonight” she said. Rumple took one hand off the steering wheel and held Belle’s hand, “we’ll get to meet her soon enough” he said and they pulled into their driveway, “but for now, you’re on bedrest.”   
Belle smiled at Rumple and at the thought of laying in bed doing nothing for the next few days until the baby arrived. Rumple parked the car and released Belle’s hand, he helped her out of the car and inside of the house. She went to the bedroom and laid down on her side of the bed. Rumple began to get dressed and ready for the day and kissed Belle on the forehead. She smiled and listened to the shower start and the flow of running water.   
So with the sound of water flowing and wrapped back up in her soft bed covers, Belle closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will consist of Belle on bed rest and a big surprise! Thank you so much and don't forget to like and comment!


	5. Baby on Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is on bedrest and convinces Rumple to let her stay home alone and for him to go to work. All seems well until Belle suddenly goes into labor! Henry and Geppeddo work on a surprise for the baby and it is now up to them to get Belle and the baby to the hospital safely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have a big announcement at the end of this chapter so please read the note below for that! Also thank you so much for reading and liking and commenting! You all really made my day yesterday! So yeah, enjoy!

Henry didn’t really know Geppeddo that well. He knew August, he was his mom’s friend, and he’d seen Pinocchio a few times walking to the old Elementary school. Other than that he didn’t really know these people.  
Nevertheless when Geppeddo saw him he still smiled and asked what he could do for him. Henry smiled back and told him, “I wanna make a surprise for My grandpa and Belle” he said, “they’re having a baby and I want to get them something special.”  
Geppeddo nodded, “what is it that you have in mind?” he asked.  
Henry had thought long and hard about what he wanted to make for his new aunt. He wanted something special and something that she could use and something that represented who her parents were and where she had come from. He had thought about just getting a teacup and smashing it on the ground so that it was chipped but realized that broken glass probably wasn’t something Belle and Rumple would let their child play with even when it got older.  
Finally though, after hours of thinking and planning and scouring his brain for ideas he came up with it. Something that she couldn’t use now but when she got older she could. It seemed like such a perfect idea and he almost couldn’t wait to start building it.  
“It’s a…..” 

At first bedrest had been nice. For the first day or so it had been nice to just lay in bed or on the couch and watch bad daytime TV. The second day, it was a little less enjoyable, and by now, five days in, it was almost unbearable.  
Rumple had been staying at home with Belle since she went on bedrest but, she knew he needed to get back out into the real world and stop waiting around with her. She had finally convinced him to go back to work and leave her at home. He had been hesitant at first and hadn’t wanted to leave her alone, but, after some arguing and Belle agreeing to check in with Rumple every two hours or so, he agreed to leave her home alone for the day.  
Belle was laying on the couch as Rumple was getting ready for work. He walked over to Belle and kissed her, “are you sure you want me to go today?” he asked. Belle nodded and smiled at him, “We’ll be fine” she said rubbing her stomach, “you go it’s alright.”  
Rumple kissed Belle again, “remember to call me if anything happens, alright?” Belle nodded, “yes, yes, yes” she said in a mocking tone, “I know we went over this all last night.” Rumple chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. He left for work a few minutes later and Belle resumed her activities of watching some soap opera with some plot about an evil twin that she was barely paying attention to.  
The day seemed to progress as it had everyday, but, at around noon, a sharp pain coursed through her body again. Belle gripped her stomach tight and the contraction stopped. She took a deep breath and relaxed, don’t panic she thought, it’s probably just another Braxton Hicks, it’s nothing to worry about.  
The pain returned, sooner than it had the last time and more forceful than previously. She cried out and fell off the couch. She curled up into a ball and waited for the contraction to subside.  
That was when she realized that this was it, this was real. These were not just Braxton Hicks, her baby was coming today. She needed to call Rumple.  
She looked up and searched for the phone that Rumple had given her, her heart fell when she realized that she had left it in the kitchen that morning when she made her breakfast.  
Another wave of pain hit and Belle curled up into a ball again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she waited for the pain to stop.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hope filled her chest and the contraction ceased. “Please help!” she screamed, “I’m going into labor.” She heard the door open and footsteps heading toward the living room where she lay and watched as Henry turned around the corner and stared at her in panic. 

Henry had come over with Geppeddo to surprise Belle with the gift he had made for the baby. He had known she was on bedrest but he didn’t know that she would be home alone.  
“Belle?” he asked as panic overwhelmed him, “are you okay?” He rushed over to her side and watched Belle clutch her stomach and cry out in pain as another contraction ran through her. Geppeddo ran over just as the contraction passed and Belle relaxed.  
“We have to get her to the hospital” Henry said and Geppeddo nodded. “Help me carry her” Geppeddo said and wrapped one of Belle’s arms around his shoulder and Henry did the same with the other.  
Belle’s legs were weak and she could barely stand upright. They dragged her outside past the surprise they had been going to deliver, and to the car. The put her in the back seat of Geppeddo’s station wagon and Henry climbed in the back with her, resting her head on his lap.  
Geppeddo started the car and Belle cried out in pain again. They raced down the street and Belle grabbed Henry’s hand, “please” she said, “you need to call Rumple.” Henry pulled out his phone and dialed Rumple’s number, the phone rung a few times before going to voicemail. Henry left a message and tried again but got the same result.  
“He’s not answering “ Henry said and Belle cried out in pain again and squeezed Henry’s hand so tight that he thought she would break it.  
The contraction passed and they pulled up to the hospital. Geppeddo and Henry helped Belle out. They ran in, “help” shouted Henry, “she’s going into labor.” Belle cried out in pain again and a nurse ran over with a wheelchair and sat Belle down in it.  
“No” Belle cried, “my husband isn’t here yet!” Henry stepped up and placed his hand in her’s and Belle turned to look at him, “I’ll go with her” Henry said and the nurse nodded and the nurse wheeled Belle into the maternity ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big announcement is that I have decided to make The Beauty, the Beast, and the Baby part of a series called The RumBelle baby (I know real original right). So after this story concludes I will be writing a sequel which will deal with the baby's toddler years and childhood. So please tell me what you think about that! Thank you all so much for reading and liking and commenting and be sure to bookmark if you want updates on when I post a new chapter! See you later!


	6. The Newest Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally delivers her baby and the name is finally revealed! Will Rumple make it on time for the delivery? Will Belle break Henry's hand? What is the baby's name? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as I was saying this is part of a series! The next chapter will be the last for this part of the story and I will announce the next fic title at the end! Thank you all for reading and being apart of this with me and I look forward to seeing you all again in the next fic where Belle and Rumple will struggle with the toddler years and their daughter learning to walk! Once again thank you and enjoy!

Rumple tried to call Belle again. He had tried calling her five times already and he had only gotten one voicemail and two missed calls from Henry.   
“Belle” he said into the phone after the sixth time it had gone to voicemail, “I’m on my way home, please call me back.” He ended the call and scrolled through his phone, he was only about five minutes away from their house, he clicked on Henry’s voicemail and listened and instantly his stomach turned cold.   
“Grandpa” Henry said into the phone, a scream could be heard in the background, “Belle’s in labor, please call me back, you need to meet us at the hospital! Hurry!” The call ended and Rumple turned the car around and drove like a madman to the hospital. 

Belle had relaxed significantly since they’d given her an epidural. She still gripped Henry’s hand but it wasn’t so much as a death grip and more of just a mildly crushing grip. Maybe that was due to the fact that she had already destroyed the nerves in his hand or maybe it was because of something else, he really didn’t know.   
All he knew was that the baby was coming and Rumple was nowhere to be seen. Geppeddo had gone to his shop to find him and Henry had called his mom, other mom, grandparents, Moe, and Hook, who were all waiting outside.   
Belle squeezed Henry’s hand again and turned to look him in the eyes.   
“He can’t miss it” she cried, “he can’t miss her being born.” Henry rubbed her arm, “he’ll be here” he said trying to keep his voice calm and even, “he’ll be here soon.” Henry’s words seemed to do little to reassure Belle but she still nodded and turned her gaze away from Henry.   
Henry pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked for any sign of messages from Rumple only to see there were none. Come on Grandpa he thought where are you? 

In that moment Belle was only concerned about three things. One, where the hell was Rumple, and two when was the baby going to be out of her and would Rumple be here to see it?   
The door to her room opened and Belle looked, up hoping to see Rumple there, and was filled with disappointment when she only saw the doctor and nurse. After some very forced small talk they began to check on how her labor was progressing.   
“You’re having a very short labor” the doctor said, “in a few minutes it will be time to push.” Panic raced through Belle, “no” she said, “not yet, my husband isn’t here!” The doctor looked at her with pity in his eyes and frowned, “I’m afraid there is nothing we can do about that” he said, “this baby is coming whether he is here or not.”   
“Doctor” the nurse said cutting through their conversation, “another contraction is coming.” The doctor sat down at the foot of the bed and looked up at Belle, “on the count of three you are going to push” he said, Belle nodded and the doctor began counting,  
“One” the doctor said and Belle’s muscles tensed up  
“two” Belle looked at Henry and felt him squeeze her hand   
“the…” the door to the room opened and in walked Rumple.   
Relief washed over Belle and she felt as if she could cry, “Rumple” she said and he ran over to her. He took her hand away from Henry (which Henry was all too happy to let him do) and kissed it. “I’m so sorry” he said, “I should have been here. “ Belle smiled at him, the only thing that mattered was that he was here now.   
“Three” the doctor said.   
Belle felt a contraction, stronger than any other one she had ever felt and she squeezed Rumple’s hand as hard as she could and pushed. The contraction stopped and she loosened her grip on Rumple.   
“On three” the doctor said again.   
“One.”   
“Two.”   
“Three.”  
Belle pushed with all her might, she pushed past the pain, past the worry, past everything keeping her from her ultimate goal, having her baby in her arms.   
Suddenly she heard a cry. “Stop” the doctor said and Belle did, the pain began to dissipate and she looked up and watched as the doctor handed the screaming infant to the nurse who took it away to be cleaned.   
“Congratulations on the baby girl” he said. Belle smiled and laughed. She turned to Rumple and saw him doing the same. “You did it” he said in almost disbelief, "she's here." Belle smiled at him and tears ran down her cheeks.   
The nurse walked back over, the baby girl in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, "here she is" the nurse said and handed the baby over to Belle. Rumple released Belle's hand and Belle held her daughter for the first time.   
Belle looked down at her daughter who was red with crying. Belle leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead and placed her finger inside the baby's little fist.   
"She beautiful" Henry said, "I'll go get everyone" he stood up and left the room and Belle and Rumple were alone with their daughter.  
She stopped screaming and was now drifting off to sleep in Belle's arms. Belle turned to Rumple, "do you wanna hold her?" She asked. Rumple nodded and carefully took her into his arms.   
Their daughter made a soft cooing noise and Rumple looked down at her. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked down at his baby girl. He only wished Bae was here to see her, he knew he would have loved her just as much as he and Belle did.   
He kissed his daughter and the door to the room opened and in walked everyone. They all spoke in excited whispers at the sight of the newest family member. Rumple handed their daughter back to Belle and stood to greet everyone.   
“What’s her name?” Snow asked careful not to speak too loud to wake the baby. Belle smiled and looked up at everyone, all of them waiting in suspense.   
“We decided to name her after my mother” Belle said, “ everyone, meet Colette Rose Gold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please do not for get to like, comment, and book mark for details about the next chapter! So the next fic in the series will be titled... The Dark One's Daughter! Colette will be learning to talk and walk and how to annoy her parents! Once again please like and comment as I'd love to know what you all thought about this story and please tune in soon for the last chapter! Love you all! Bye!


	7. Good Night Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to The Beauty, the Beast, and the Baby! Rumple and Belle bring Colette Rose home and Henry's surprise is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for reading and being with me on this journey! I hope to see you all in the sequel! I love you all so much and please do not hesitate to leave a comment or message me on what you though of this fic or just to say Hi! Please don't forget to like and comment!

Three days later Belle and Rumple were allowed to bring Colette home. They left the hospital in the afternoon and strapped Colette into the car. Car Seats were difficult to set up and Belle stood in the hospital parking lot for about ten minutes while Rumple struggled to set the seat up like it was supposed to. Once that was done though it was an easy drive back to the house and Colette slept the whole way home.   
“She’s such a good baby” Belle said, during her pregnancy she had heard horror stories from parents about how their babies never stopped crying during the first days and had been absolutely dreading that. Colette was usually quiet and only cried when she was hungry or needed to be changed.   
Rumple smiled, “of course she is” he said, “she’s half you.” Belle smiled and looked back at their sleeping baby in the back seat. “She’s also part you” she said.   
Colette had Belle’s pale skin but she had Rumple’s dark brown eyes and she had soft tufts of thin little brunette hair on head. She was only six pounds and three ounces which had amazed Belle that anything could be that tiny.   
Belle turned back around and they pulled up to the house. Belle took out the baby carrier from the backseat and moved Colette from the car seat to the carrier and Rumple held it and they walked inside while Belle carried her and Colette’s hospital bag.   
“Welcome home” Rumple said as they opened the door to the house and stepped inside. They were surprised by their family and friends standing in the living room waiting for them. They had strung up a banner that read “Hello Colette!” Belle smiled in surprise and Rumple did as well. Rumple placed Colette’s carrier down on the coffee table and they began greeting everyone.   
They all spoke in hushed whispers as some fawned over how cute Colette was or how happy they were that she was finally born. Henry was watching Neal playing on the floor with an assortment of baby toys that he had nearly outgrown at one and a half years old.   
Belle came over and sat down next to Henry, “hey” she said, “whose idea was all of this?” Henry smiled knowingly, “mine” he said. Belle ruffled his hair playfully and Henry laughed.   
“You know” Belle said, “if it wasn’t for you I never would have made it to the hospital.” Henry smoothed out his hair, “it was no big deal” he said, “Geppeddo and I were just dropping something off.”   
Belle remembered walking past something covered in a white sheet on the porch on her way to the hospital. “What was the surprise Henry?” she asked. Henry stood up and grabbed her hand. “Mom” he said and both Emma and Regina turned around, “can you watch Neal for a sec?” Emma nodded and walked over to her little brother and Henry led Belle into the nursery.   
“Close your eyes” he said and Belle obeyed as Henry walked her into the dark room. Henry flicked on the nursery lights, “okay open them.”   
Belle opened her eyes and sitting in the center of the room was a spinning wheel. It was smaller than usual though and it looked like it would be the perfect size for a child. Belle felt her eyes water and she wiped them with the back of her hand and walked over to the wheel.   
“Oh Henry!” she said and touched her finger to the sanded wood, “it’s beautiful!” She wrapped Henry into a bear hug and kissed his forehead, “thank you” she said, “thank you for everything.” Henry hugged her back.   
“Your welcome Grandma” Henry said and Belle laughed. 

Rumple stood amongst his family rocking his little girl back and forth in her carrier. She had woken up and was staring up at him with her big brown eyes and was smiling up at him.   
He felt someone sit down next to him and turned to see Regina. She smiled at him, “she’s adorable” Regina said and she wiggled her finger as if to wave hello to the little girl. “You’re lucky to have her.” Rumple nodded, “I know.”   
Regina turned to him, “I know that you’re nervous” she said, “I know how you feel. When I first got Henry I was terrified that he would grow up to realize what I had done or who I was and hate me. I tried so hard to keep it from him that I almost destroyed him.” Regina turned and looked at Rumple, tears glistened in her eyes. Regina wiped them away with the back of her sleeve and laughed, “having a kid changes you Rumple” she said, “you’ll do anything to protect them from what you’ve done that you forget to actually be their parent. Don’t make the same mistakes that I did.” Regina turned back to Colette, “be there for her.”   
Rumple sat there as the weight of Regina’s words hit him. He knew Colette would find out what he’d been, all the harm he’d caused and that terrified him. But he was still her father. He was still there for her. He always would be.   
Colette began to fuss and Rumple picked her up out of the carrier. She was so small and light in his arms and he was suddenly images of Baelfire rushed through his head. He would not let Colette end up like him.   
He kissed her softly on the forehead and rocked her back and forth in his arms. Regina patted him on the shoulder, “you’re gonna be a good dad to her” she said and Rumple promised himself that day, that he would be. 

Colette lay in her crib, her eyes struggling to stay open as she nodded off to sleep. Belle and Rumple stood watching her. Everyone had left only an hour ago and by that time they knew Colette had had enough.   
Rumple had his arm wrapped around Belle’s shoulders, “she’s beautiful y’know” he said, “as beautiful as her mother.” Belle looked up at him and he kissed her on the lips.   
Belle looked down and saw that Colette had finally nodded off to sleep. “We should probably go clean up” she said, “let her sleep off the day’s excitement.” Rumple smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be out in a second” she said and Rumple left. Belle stood over her daughter.   
She smiled down at her and stroked a tuft of her soft brown hair. “You know mommy and daddy love you very much” she said, “so does your nephew Henry, and your sister-in-law Emma, and your Grandpa Moe, and” she paused as a lump formed in her throat, “and even your brother Bae. He would have loved to meet you.”   
She swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned down and kissed Colette. “Goodnight little girl” she said and turned out the lights and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you so, so, so much for all the support and kindness! I hope to see you all in the sequel and I promise more Colette, more Rumple, more Belle, and even more moments of Henry and Belle's relationship growing! Don't forget to like and comment and please bookmark the series if you want an update on when I post the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to like and comment what you think!


End file.
